Saw 7 Tear you apart
by You Left Me At The Altar
Summary: Adam Faulkner vs. Mark Hoffman / Rated for violence and sex / ADAM X HOFFMAN


**Hey**** gang.**** This ****is**** my**** comeback.**** Thanks ****to ****my**** wonderful**** beta****:)**

**This is**** is a version of how ****I ****imagined**** my**** SAW**** 7**** ending.**** First ****of**** all ; ****this**** story ****was**** written ****with ****Lawrence.****  
>But <strong>**then**** I**** thought****… ****Damn.**** This**** is**** the ****perfect**** role**** for**** Hoffman.**** So**** here ****it**** is.**

**Enjoy sex****, ****violence, hot Mark and beautiful Adam.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Adam Faulkner blew three large holes in the wall that separated the foyer from the hallway. Adam loaded a fourth shell into the chamber but paused.<p>

Mark Hoffman ducked as the wall exploded over his head. Three shotgun blasts went off, ripping through the drywall. Once they stopped...

"You're okay, baby?" he called out to the detective hoping he was dead.

Mark began rattling his gun on the floor and made soft moaning sounds.

Adam lowered the shotgun, a smile crossing his pink heart-shaped lips as he thought he had gotten him.

'Man, that was easy,' he thought to himself. Then seeing the masculine man appear in the newly made hole in the wall...

"Shit!"

Adam screamed as he saw the tip of Mark's silencer come into view. Throwing his petite body to the side, as Hoffman opened fire.

He fired as Adam rolled, his shots narrowly missing him. Springing to his feet, he opened fire with the shotgun and moved down the steps, closing on Mark's position. He had him outgunned, he knew that and sprang up and ran back down the hall. Adam reached the corner and spun around leading with his gun. He was prepared to fire but Mark wasn't there.

"Dammit!"

He surveyed the house, letting his ears try to pick up any sounds he could. Nothing. The detective was good; he wasn't making a sound.

Mark crept in the hall on the opposite side of the wall. As he moved, trying to get a sense of his position, he ever so slightly tapped an old model of the reversed beartrap. It slipped off the edge of the cabinet. Lunging out, he grabbed it before it could hit the floor and give away his position. He managed to catch it but not before another one fell down.

It was more than enough noise to alert Adam to his location. On the other side of the wall, Adam ratcheted back the slide on the shotgun. Mark, hearing the unmistakable noise of a shotgun being cocked, dove for cover just as the wall exploded behind him.

Adam fired over and over through the wall. Mark reached the end of the hall and flung himself around the corner. Diving to the floor, he spun and landed on his rear as he turned and raised his gun towards Adam at the other end.

He opened fire…

Adam, dove for cover himself, dropping his shotgun and letting it skitter across the floor. Rolling up, he pulled the sub-machine gun from his back. As he reached his feet he came up firing.

The gun made a whirring sound as he advanced on Mark's position. Grabbing the heavy metal door, he took cover as twenty bullets fired by Adam thunked into it each one popping a small indentation in the metal.

Adam stopped at the doorway, pausing only to reload. Mark took the moment to dive behind a table. Dropping his pistol as it was empty he scoured through the drawers for any weapon he could find. His hand closed on the handle of a cleaver and as Adam stepped round the corner he flung it at his head.

The thick blade sunk deep into the wood of the door frame, only inches from Adam's face as he sprayed the room with gun fire.

Mark crouched behind the wall, taking cover as he ripped the room apart with dozens of bullets.

"You shoot like you cook, darling!" he yelled at the brunette.

Adam stepped back behind the wall as he reloaded for a second time. In the respite that gave Mark, he reached up and pulled the metal hose of the gas line from its anchor under the counter. Pointing it upward, he ducked and directed the hose towards the door.

Adam unhooked the shoulder strap from his machine gun and pointed it over his shoulder and opened fire again. Stepping into the kitchen, he was suddenly met by the gigantic fireball that filled the air in the kitchen.

"Shit!"

Adam half dove and was half blown off his feet back by the explosion. Lying on the floor, he shook his head to clear it and quickly recovered and sprang to his feet just as Mark leapt through the remaining flames, his black jacket singed and burning. He launched himself into Adam, driving his knee into his chest and forcing him back.

Adam grunted as he felt the tip of his knee drive into him. Mark grabbed Adam's hair. Adam's head slammed into the plaster as he jerked him backwards and threw him into the opposite wall, Adam's head knocking a picture off its mounting.

"Fuck!"

Adam yelled out as Mark spun again and threw his partner over a table full with tools. Adam's body went airborne as he sailed over the table cloth and bounced off the tabletop and to the floor on the other side.

Adam pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his body and the cut on his forehead as Mark stepped around the table, lording over him.

"Come on, babydoll... Come to daddy…"

He took a fighting stance standing over him. Adam had his back to him to conceal his actions as he grabbed an axe handle from the floor, the one he had knocked off the table as he crashed into it. Wrapping it in the table cloth, he stood and spun. Using the weighted cloth as a weapon, it connected with Mark's chin, dazing him. Lifting his leg, Adam kicked out hard and drove him back. Mark was sent reeling backward; his body crashing into glass shelves.

Adam looked down at him, smirking, "Whose your daddy now, asshole?"

Adam turned and sprinted towards the hall. Mark jumped to his feet too, knowing he was going after one of the guns and that he had to stop him. Adam dropped to his knees and slid across the floor towards the weapon.

Grabbing it, he spun as he chambered a shell. He raised it but before he could fire, Mark reached him and kicked the barrel of the gun before he could get it pointed at him.

The shotgun fired but the metal shot only a hole in the wall. Grabbing the gun, Mark ripped it from Adams hands and tossed it aside.

"Come on, baby… We shouldn't settle this with guns…. This is personal."

Adam sprang to his feet and launched himself at him, "That's okay with me, bastard!"

He threw a punch at Mark's throat. If it had connected it would have crushed his windpipe. He blocked it as he spun and kicked out behind him and tried to drive his feet into his sternum. Again, though, Mark brought his arm down and blocked the blow.

Adam came around and as he set to attack again, Mark shifted and took him by the thick, chocolate brown hair. Using it as an anchor, he lifted him from his feet driving his knee into his gut.

Adam's face twisted in pain as he felt Mark's knee slam into his abdomen.

The detective smiled as Adam involuntarily let a sound of pain slip from his pink heart-shaped lips. He would never willingly make such a noise, so hearing one forced from him was great for Mark.

Adam had been trained to ignore pain though; fighting through it he spun and tried to catch the back of Mark's head with his elbow. But his knee to his gut had taken a toll on him and he was not as quick as he normally would have been. Mark was able to step back at the last instant and his blow missed his skull.

As he regained his footing, Adam's head snapped backward, first once and then a second time as Mark smashed a broken reversed bear trap into his face. Blood began to trickle from his forehead and nose, his knees began to sway slightly. Adam took a few steps backward to keep from toppling over and to regain his balance.

Mark, seeing his unsteadiness, drove forward and kicked the young man hard. Adam felt himself thrown backwards and he slammed into the wall of the hall. He quickly followed up with a series of punches to Adam's stomach before he could recover.

Adam grunted as he delivered three uppercuts to his well formed and rock hard abdomen muscles. Adam's entire body jerked and flinched as he drove his knuckles into his gut. Determined not to give up, he lashed out trying to land a blow to Mark's face but with the beating he had been taking the punch was slow and awkward and the detective was easily able to side step it.

A left cross slammed into Adam's pretty face sending a spray of blood from his mouth and nose as he was spun and dropped to his knees.

Adam fell forward onto his hands. He was retching and shaking his head, trying to regain his breath and his senses. He could tell Mark was there. His footsteps were only a few feet away.

"Do you have any idea what it's been like working with you, Adam?"

He took him by the hair and pulled his head up so he could look into his face. Adam seemed dazed but conscious.

"Huh? Do you, you bitch? I mean you have to be the most controlling manipulative cunt I've ever met. Seriously."

Mark let him go and Adam fell back to his hands and knees.

"W-well, it-it's not like you've been a great partner either..."

"What? Oh please, don't give me that… Trust me. I've put up with so much crap from you it isn't even funny. Hell, while you've been busy trying to kill me I've even been trying to reconcile. What a moron I am!"

"May-maybe we still can, baby?" Adam looked up and smiled seductively.

Mark stepped forward and drove his foot upward into his ribs as hard as he could. Adam was lifted up and flipped over as he felt a 'crunch' as he cracked two of his ribs.

"Uuhhh! Fuck…!"

"Please! You've been trying to kill me for two days!"

As the detective stood over him, Adam moved towards the desk...

'Just a little closer,' he thought to himself.

He reached under the desk and grabbed the gun he had hidden there. As Jigsaws assassin and never knowing when or where an attack could come from, he had stashed weapons all over the house. Especially since Mark…

He rolled onto his back and raised the gun. It was a small one, only a 22 caliber, but it would do the trick.

He fired twice but Mark ducked and dove, coming right at him. He tried to adjust quickly enough but his ribs were killing him and slowing him down. Next thing he knew he was on him. Mark rolled across the floor and came to a kneeling position next to him with his left knee between his shoulder blades. Catching his wrist, he twisted Adams arm in hands. He forced him outstretched arm to the side and held it there...

Adam couldn't help but keep firing, even though the bullets were striking the wall across the room and not the detective. After another three shots...click. The gun's slide locked open and the gun was empty.

Mark grabbed the weapon and pulled it free, prying it from Adam's fingers. Tossing it aside, he moved quickly, twisting Adam's right arm and locking his elbow as he made sure his arm was straight.

"Mark… No!"

Applying pressure...

Adam Faulkner's arm broke.

"You fucking cunt… I should have known I couldn't trust you."

"Fu…. fuck… you! "

"You say you want to make up and then go for a gun?"

He let him go and Adam slumped to the floor. He was panting and gasping for breath.

"We can talk about this..."

Mark grabbed the voyeur by the hair and yanked him to his feet.

He screamed out in pain as his whole body was in agony and his broken arm was forced to move painfully.

"What? Are you serious?"

Mark looked at him with resignation, "Did you ever love me? Or was it all bullshit?"

"Of course I did baby. Please let's just..."

Mark took the light fabric of Adam's shirt and tore it down the middle. He stood, shocked as his white shirt was ripped nearly free of him. Adam instinctively covered himself, which was almost funny for a man who had routinely fucked Jigsaws victims to get close enough to kill them.

"Mark… please!"

"What do you say, babe?"

Adam turned and tried to run. Mark let him get almost to the doorway before he caught him from behind and shoved him hard. Adam was tossed forward into the middle of the bathroom.

Mark took the edge of his shirt from behind him and ripped it free, tearing it completely off him. Adam was left in nothing but his panties, totally naked.

He eyed his body with a leer.

Adam was beautiful.

That was one of his best weapons; he could always manipulate men to get close enough to take them out. Zep Hindle, Mallick Scott, Peter Strahm, Evan Bennington, and Lawrence Gordon…

Even though he was small; he had long legs and a petite body. His hair was chocolate brown, thick and full and even in its current unkempt state sexy. Adam's face while currently battered and bloody, was striking. Alluring greenish gray eyes, full heart-shaped lips and smooth pale skin; nothing could doubt his beauty.

"You always were a hooker, Adam."

Adam spun and tried to hit him again, but it was no use. With only his left arm still workable and after the beating he had taken, the punch sailed past Mark's face missing him by more than six inches. Mark took his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. At the same time, he kicked his legs out from under him and forced Adam to the floor of the bathroom.

"No, Mark, stop!"

Pushing Adam down onto his back, he forced himself between his thighs. With his left hand, he covered his mouth, tired of hearing Adam's manipulations. With his right he grabbed his black panties and ripped them free of him. Next, he fumbled with his zipper to open his pants and pulled his erection out. He was completely hard.

Adam's eyes were wide and he made a muffled squeal.

"Oh come on, Adam… It's not rape. I'm a detective."

Mark snapped his hips up and forward and drove his cock deep inside of Adam.

He made more muffled cries as he took him. Adam's entire body went rigid as he was forced to service his partner. He knew he was going to try and kill him, that he could handle, but he never expected this. Adam's eyes were large as he stared daggers through the dark-haired detective. The voyeur could see the hatred Mark had for him on his face as he penetrated him one last time.

"Oh fuck…. baby! That's so good…"

Mark began humping Adam hard and fast, driving his cock deep into him over and over. On the floor of the bathroom he rode the brunette wildly pinning his one good arm and covering his mouth.

He was yelling through his hand, trying to mount some resistance. Tears began to flow from the corner of his eyes as he looked up at the face of the man who he had lived and worked with for years now.

"You know, Adam… I think this is the first time… I've seen you cry after the bathroom."

He was right, it was the first time after the bathroom. Adam had never been sentimental after it. It didn't serve well to be emotional and be in the Jigsaw "business" he was in. But this was different. The man he loved, or at least came as close to love as Adam Faulkner was capable of, was violating him.

He removed his hand from his mouth and braced his body with both hands on the floor, allowing him to thrust even harder into Adam. Mark began pounding into him. It had been a long time since he had fucked the voyeur like this. Early in their "relationship", Adam was eager for sex and their fucking was raw and relentless. Especially after the games and tests…

But not today, Mark was thrusting hard and fast giving Adam all he could.

"Stop… you fucker!" he screamed up at him as he struggled, spitting in his face.

Mark looked down at him, beads of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose and the waved dark hair, "Aww, what's the matter, baby? Don't you want to make up anymore?"

He was mocking him and that only enraged Adam even further. He was not a man used to being made fun of.

As Adam fought not to pass out, Mark mounted him from behind. Pressing his hand against the side of his head, he forced his face against the dirty, bloodstained floor of the bathroom.

He could feel the detective moving and positioning himself on top of him.

"Spread your legs…", he moaned in his husky voice.

Using his knees he forced Adams legs apart even as he struggled to stop him from doing so.

"Mark! No!"

Adam could hear the detective grunting as he felt his manhood slipping between his ass cheeks. Mark wrapped his hand around his cock and used it to guide the tip past his tight firm buttocks and into his rectum. Adam clenched his sphincter but with his body covered with sweat it was no use; he was too slick to stop him from entering his asshole again.

Once Mark felt the tip of his cock inside Adam, he took his good arm in his free hand and pressed it down, pinning Adam to the floor. Once he had him held in place, Mark raised his hips and thrust upward sharply.

Adam squealed as he felt an incredible pain in his ass as he was forced to take every inch he could cram into his rear.

"Fuck! Mark…."

"You like that? Do you,bitch?"

Mark began humping Adam's ass forcing his cock into him with hard long thrusts. Adam stopped yelling at him perhaps realizing there was no point. He was grunting and moaning along with his thrusts though, unable to prevent himself from giving voice to his violation.

After another few minutes, Mark began making noises that Adam recognized. He forced his cock deep causing Adam's face to contort in pain as he felt the tip push against some sensitive part of his insides. Once in, he held it and began to work his hips up and down instead of in and out.

"Oh fuck… Adam…"

Mark felt his orgasm cresting. He rode Adam's ass hard as he felt an incredible climax burst out of his cock. Under him, Adam felt the warm slick sensation as Mark exploded in his rectum.

Finally, Mark collapsed on top of him, panting and grunting in his ear. He eased up with his hand, no longer pushing his head down, allowing Adam to turn his face so as to not have to look at him as he savoured his pleasure.

After another long minute, Mark climbed off him and stood. Adam sat up giving him a look that he had seen before, although it was usually when he forgot to bring "home" wine as requested before dinner.

"Bastard!"

Hoffman simply smiled, seemingly very satisfied with himself. He leaned against the wall. His cock hung free from his pants as he zipped his pants up.

Adam reached up with his good arm and grabbed the pipe. He used it to help pull himself to his feet. Adam flinched as his weight came onto his legs and he felt a sharp pain in his body. Standing on his wobbly legs, he stared at the detective, neither of them saying a word.

Adam saw his chance. Grabbing a saw, lying on the toilet lid, he lunged at Mark intent of driving the tool into his partner's chest. Mark, though, was ready for him, anticipating the attack. He stepped to the side, catching Adams wrist in his hand, he re-directed it upward and back towards his attacker.

Adam grunted as he fell forward against the pipe. Looking down, he saw the saw jutting from his abdomen just below his belly button; buried in his flesh.

Wrapping his fingers around the handle, he was quivering as he pulled it free from his stomach. The pain he was in was evident from the expression on his face. Finally, he pulled it completely out of him and dropped the saw to the floor as he turned and began to stagger towards the door of the bathroom.

Behind him, Mark bent down and picked up the handgun which was lying on the floor. He discharged the empty clip as he pulled a fresh and fully loaded one from his belt. Adam apparently heard the unmistakable sound and turned, barely able to remain on his feet.

Seeing the handgun...

"Please Mark…."

The detective stepped up and kissed the young man deeply, the blood dripping from his pink lips smeared on his face as he did so.

Stepping back, as Adam crashed against the tiles of the wall.

"Sorry babe. I guess it's time to wrap this up."

He raised the gun.

"It is I who will carry on John's work now on my own. And you are my first test subject, Adam.."


End file.
